Because the hanger bar assemblies used in supporting suits and other garments during transportation from ports to stores are conventionally used only once and then discarded, it is highly important that such assemblies be very economical to build. On the other hand, the hanger bars and associated components must be strong and effective--must not let the garments shift out of position despite the shocks, tipping over, etc., inherent in transportation. Also, and very importantly, the hanger bars must be such that loading of the shipping containers is facilitated.
There is a distinct need for a combination container and hanger bar assembly that is economical, strong and effective, and that can be used in different ways during container-loading operations Different container-loading companies may have different preferences relative to the most efficient manner of loading the shipping containers with clothing. It is highly desirable that a single hanger bar assembly can be employed in different ways without the use of any additional or different parts whatever, without increased manufacturing costs, and without use of different types of parts such as are common in prior-art patents in the field.